Stories: Attack of the Dark Trio
Plot Dark Green Shadow, Boss Choy and Re-Peat Boss have teamed up to terrorize the town with triple the trouble, right after kidnapping their good counterparts. Can the gang outsmart all three villains? Cast * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Kyoji * Takeshi * Sasuke * The Gemstones * Dark Green Shadow * Boss Choy * Re-Peat Boss * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Coconut Crab * Blast * Tommy * Alice * NightCap Story The story begins with Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss, who have been called for a plant hero gathering. * Green Shadow: 'Alright, you two. Make sure you behave yourselves in the gathering later. * '''Bonk Choy: '''No problem, "leaf" that to us! * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Where exactly is the meeting at, Green Shadow? * '''Green Shadow: '''I heard from Nightcap that there's a new L.E.A.F. base in Echo Creek. That's where the meeting is. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''Okay...it sounds a little TRICKY somehow. I mean, there has only been one L.E.A.F. base in Suburbia, and that's our home! * '''Green Shadow: '''Well, there's a second one now, so I guess it's good for us. ''Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss arrive at what appears to be the new base. * 'Green Shadow: '''Well, here we are. But it's strange that there's no plant heroes here. * '''Bonk Choy: '''Knowing you, you're normally the most punctual plant hero among the eleven. * '''Re-Peat Moss: '''The base itself looks TRICKY and rather familiar. * '''Green Shadow: '''It does look similar to a base we've been to before. But why? And why aren't there any other plant heroes? * '???: 'Oh, don't worry, good me. I'm here too! * '''Bonk Choy: '"Good me"? * 'Green Shadow: '''Oh no. ''Someone drops down and takes out both Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss at the same time. It's Dark Green Shadow! * 'Green Shadow: '''Dark Green Shadow? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Surprised to see me again, good me? * '''Green Shadow: '''What are you up to now, evil me? And what have you done to my sidekicks? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I'm afraid they're coming with us. Alright, you can take them in now! ''Boss Choy steps out and carries both Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss into the "new L.E.A.F. base", which turns out to be Re-Peat Boss's own base as Boss Choy throws both victims into fortifed freezing tanks. * 'Boss Choy: '''They're in, Re-Peat Boss. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Excellent. Now get that pesky pea herself. She's the only one left. * '''Boss Choy: '''Got it. ''Boss Choy steps out of the base again, where Green Shadow and Dark Green Shadow are fighting each other. * 'Green Shadow: '''You're going down, evil me. I will make sure of it. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Hmph! I don't think so. ''Dark Green Shadow tries to punch back Green Shadow, but Green Shadow counters her evil counterpart's punches, before punching her into a wall. Before Green Shadow can finish off Dark Green Shadow, she gets knocked out by a single punch delivered by Boss Choy, who has sneaked up to behind her during the intense fight. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''About time you helped. * '''Boss Choy: '''Hey, you could've at least thanked me for my help. That pea would have ended you without me. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Nonsense, I'm much better than her! But I do have to thank you for helping me out. * '''Boss Choy: '''That's more like it. Once we throw Green Shadow into the freezing tank as well, we can commence our attack. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''You're right. Let's hurry up so that we can get to the fun part soon. ''Dark Green Shadow and Boss Choy drag Green Shadow into Re-Peat Boss's base and throw her into another fortified freezing tank. Re-Peat Boss activates all three fortified freezing tanks, freezing the three victims. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''There, they're frozen! No sword can break my tanks now! * '''Boss Choy: '''So what are we waiting for? Let's attack! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Let's do it. Those Locked Room fools won't stand a chance against us! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Hop into my John Jackshroom Bot. I made modifications to it after the last time Bonk Choy wrecked it. No one will be able to stop it this time! * '''Boss Choy: '''Okay. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Let's go! ''Dark Green Shadow and Boss Choy hops into Re-Peat Boss's John Jackshroom Bot. Re-Peat Boss drives it out of the base and into Echo Creek. Meanwhile, in Red Fork's house, the gang are sharing their stories of various events. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''And right after that, Captain Snap Jaws became angry and started attacking the entire Peakea village herself! * '''Starcade: '''Woah, really? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Yeah. Apparently the argument was too much for her to handle. Captain Red Shell had to defeat her with an enchanted sword. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I did what I had to do. * '''Red Fork: '''Whoa, cool. Meanwhile, Blue Ocean, Lemon Glass, Twilight, Red Spoon and I saved a food dimension from war, and from Bright Spark's usual plots. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Same old, same old. * '''Starcade: '''While we, on the other hand, had to deal with a couple of troublemakers in Echo Creek. Apparently they are Dr. Zack's nieces. * '''Kyoji: '''They were hard to catch, honestly. * '''Starcade: '''Still, they got away. But we were too exhausted to continue provoking the villains further. * '''Takeshi: '''We were with Green Shadow, Bonk Choy, Re-Peat Moss and Boulder. Even Opposite Blast's team helped somehow! * '''Kyoji: '''Speaking of Green Shadow and her sidekicks, I wonder why they aren't here. * '''Tommy: '''Maybe they got lost or something? * '''Lemon Glass: '''Maybe we should go search for them. * '''Starcade: '''I heard that they're off to a meeting at a new L.E.A.F. headquarters branch or something. I guess they should be fine. ''Suddenly, loud crashing sounds are heard. The gang looks out of a window, only to see objects flying and buildings toppling. Citizens of Echo Creek are also running away. * 'Diana Diamond: '''What's going on? * '''Red Ruby: '''Again? Another attack? * '''Blast: '''Whoa! Watch out! ''Blast moves around quickly to save a few citizens from being smashed by some of the flying objects. Red Fork uses his magic to stop one large building from falling, saving dozens of people in the process. * 'Blue Ocean: '''Who could be behind this destruction? * '''Lemon Glass: '''I don't know, but whoever it is, they must be very dangerous! * '''Kyoji: '''I think I have the answer to your question, Blue Ocean. ''Kyoji points to Re-Peat Boss driving the John Jackshroom Bot, while using it to devastate Echo Creek. Dark Green Shadow is also outside attacking the citizens of Echo Creek. * 'Kyoji: '''Of course, I should have known. It's Re-Peat Boss! * '''Starcade: '''And that robot! It's familiar... * '''Gary Garnet: '''Familiar? How familiar is that to any of us? * '''Starcade: '''You don't understand. That's the very same robot that Re-Peat Boss used to help Boss Choy cheat through the boxing tournaments in Suburbia! * '''Toby Topaz: '''Boss Choy?! Who's that? * '''Starcade: '''The evil counterpart of Bonk Choy. It's been a while since we've seen the concept of evil counterparts returning. * '''Amelia Amethyst: '''And what is Re-Peat Boss doing with Dark Green Shadow? * '''Red Ruby: '''Destroying the entire city apparently! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Hey, it's looks like Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss's evil counterparts have decided to work together! * '''Red Fork: '''That's no good. We have to stop them! Come on guys, let's stop these villains! ''Suddenly, Dark Green Shadow appears and punches Red Fork, sending him flying across several buildings. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Ouch. * '''Emma Emerald: '''That looks like it must have hurt. * '''Starcade: '''I never recalled Dark Green Shadow being this strong before. ''Dark Green Shadow appears in front of the gang, ready to fight. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''Of course not, silly girl. I was always stronger than the good me! But now, I'm much, much stronger than anyone can imagine! Prepare to perish, Locked Room Gang! * '''Red Fork: '*''appears back, looking injured* Whoa, that was intense. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Are you ok? * '''Red Fork: '''Whoa, now that's something. She's almost as strong as me! Heh... *''faints* * 'Lemon Glass: '''Red Fork! * '''Starcade: '''Red Fork! * '''Red Ruby: '''Other Red! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Forget about your friend, it's too late for any of you. * '''Starcade: '''But how did you get stronger? * '???: 'Oh, I'm glad you asked, Starcade. ''The John Jackshroom Bot makes its entrance. A shutter opens from its cap, revealing a giant screen showing Re-Peat Boss behind the controls. * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Remember this? I decided to repair it and make some modifications to it, after the last time Bonk Choy wrecked it to avenge his idol. Not only have I enhanced my allies' strength, this robot is a support and combat machine, all in one! You'll never stop us! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Of course we will! * '''Blast: '''Yeah! Taking out one of our strongest allies isn't going to stop us! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Is that so? You haven't seen nothing yet, you fools! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''For you puny brains out there who have not been paying attention, this robot used to serve as a disguise so that I can be like John Jackshroom, Bonk Choy's desired boxing trainer. Taking advantage of that trainer's faraway location, I created a new ally named Boss Choy to help me win in the boxing tournaments during his period of absence. Speaking of Boss Choy, meet him! ''Re-Peat Boss presses a button, ejecting Boss Choy and causing him to land in front of the gang. As Boss Choy lands, his fists cause an earthquake upon impact, which causes everyone to trip. '' * '''Kyoji: '''So we meet again, Boss Choy. * '''Toby Topaz: '''THAT'S Boss Choy? * '''Boss Choy: '''Of course I am. And you must be the Locked Room Gang my ally Re-Peat Boss told me about. You look pretty intimidated to me, probably because you're afraid of fighting me. * '''Starcade: '''Ha! Afraid? In your dreams, leafy guy! * '''Captain Red Shell: '''We fear no foe at all. Fight us, if you dare. *''draws his sword* * 'Re-Peat Boss: '''Well, Dark Green Shadow and I must get going. We have other areas of Echo Creek to take care of. Dark Green Shadow, you coming? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Of course. * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''And Boss Choy, take care of those fools, would you? * '''Boss Choy: '''Gladly! * '''Re-Peat Boss: '''Alright then. Meet us once you're done dealing with the gang. ''Dark Green Shadow hops into the John Jackshroom Bot, as Re-Peat Boss drives them both to attack other areas in Echo Creek. Meanwhile, Boss Choy looks at the gang with a wicked smile. * '''Boss Choy: ''*to Captain Red Shell* You don't fear me? Well, that's because you haven't seen what I can do yet! ''Boss Choy deals a powerful punch to Captain Red Shell, causing him to fly into a building. He then grabs the Sword of Crabbagnon from Captain Red Shell, before throwing it high in the air, until it lands on the roof of the same building Captain Red Shell crashed into. * Sean Sapphire: 'Woah! That was brutal! * '''Boss Choy: '''Though that is one cool sword, I still prefer my fists. But you're not so skilled without your sword anymore, huh? * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''stands up, slightly injured, but still ready to fight* I'll have to say you're wrong there, Boss Choy. I might be mainly a swordfighter, but these big claws aren't here for nothing. ''Captain Red Shell charges towards Boss Choy, managing to deliver several strong attacks on Boss Choy with his claws, while moving around fast enough to dodge any future attacks. * 'Coconut Crab: '''Should we help you captain? * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I think I can keep Boss Choy busy for a while. You should focus on Re-Peat Boss and his machine. * '''Coconut Crab: '''Aye aye, captain! * '''Diana Diamond: '''Well, Dark Green Shadow and Re-Peat Boss have went to the other side of Echo Creek. Should we go stop them, guys? * '''Starcade: '''Well, we'll have to split into two teams if we're doing it. * '''Kyoji: '''But we might need another team to look for Green Shadow and her sidekicks. They might help us stop these three villains. ''Red Fork wakes up, shakes his head and stands up again. * 'Lemon Glass: '''Red Fork! You're alright! * '''Red Fork: '''No villain is going to keep me out of action for long. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ok, so we'll split into three teams. One goes for Dark Green Shadow, another one goes for Re-Peat Boss, and another one will search for Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss. * '''Red Fork: '''I think I should stay nearby in case Captain Red Shell needs any help. Blue Ocean, it's up to you to lead in the meantime. * '''Blue Ocean: '''Ok. Lemon Glass, you're coming with me to confront Re-Peat Boss. * '''Blast: '''Alice, Tommy and I will go after Dark Green Shadow. * '''Coconut Crab: '''I guess Gary Guppy and I can go look for our friends. What about you guys? * '''Diana Diamond: '''Red, Gary, Amelia and I will go with Blue Ocean and Lemon Glass to fight Re-Peat Boss. Toby, Emma and Sean, go help Blast, Alice and Tommy to fight Dark Green Shadow. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Okay... * '''Emma Emerald: '''It's gonna be fine, Toby. * '''Toby Topaz: '''I hope so. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Let's do it. * '''Kyoji: '''Starcade and I will follow Gary Guppy and Coconut Crab to locate Green Shadow and her sidekicks. * '''Starcade: '''Got it. * '''Kyoji: '''I wish you the best of luck to deal with Boss Choy, Captain Red Shell. Now let's move out, guys! * '''Blue Ocean: '''Let's go! * '''Starcade: '''Let's take them down! * '''Kyoji: '''Good luck again, Red Fork and Captain Red Shell. ''The gang, except Red Fork and Captain Red Shell, goes to stop the other two villains and locate Green Shadow, Bonk Choy and Re-Peat Moss. Boss Choy looks at the gang go after the two, before turning back to Red Fork and Captain Red Shell, clenching his fists. * 'Boss Choy: '''Yeah, good luck. You're gonna need it, you two! * '''Red Fork: '''Heh, you'd wish. We're some of the strongest members of the gang. If anything, you'd need luck, and a lot of it. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Bring it on, Boss Choy. We're ready. * '''Boss Choy: '''Luck? Luck is for losers, like you! ''Boss Choy grabs several cars and starts throwing them at Red Fork and Captain Red Shell. Red Fork uses his magic, and barely manages to stop the cars in the air, and then place them safely on the ground. Captain Red Shell then charges towards Boss Choy to attack him once more. He might not be as strong as Boss Choy, but his speed, agility and endurance make up for that. Boss Choy gets knocked back a few feet, but he is far from defeat. He charges towards Captain Red Shell and punches him several times, before grabbing him and tossing him at Red Fork. * 'Boss Choy: '''I'd say those big claws of yours are good for nothing! Ready to give up yet? ''Red Fork grabs Captain Red Shell with his magic, and places him on the ground safely. * 'Captain Red Shell: '''I will never give up. * '''Red Fork: '''I guess it's my turn now! ''Red Fork charges directly at Boss Choy, crashing into him with all his weight. The powerful collision knocks Boss Choy into a wall. * 'Red Fork: '''Come on, we're just getting started! * '''Boss Choy: '''Oh, are you now? Your annoying ways are coming to an end! Your friends will never stand a chance against us, you hear me? ''Boss Choy, slightly injured, uses his super strength to pull out a nearby tree. * 'Boss Choy: '''Let's play a game called Whack-A-Fool, shall we? ''Boss Choy uses the tree as a sledgehammer to pound Red Fork and Captain Red Shell. Red Fork and Captain Red Shell both dodge the tree. Red Fork then uses his magic to force the tree out of Boss Choy's leaves, and then tosses it into the woods. * 'Red Fork: '''Phew, that was close. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''Now let's get him! ''Captain Red Shell charges towards Boss Choy again to attack him, while Red Fork stays at a distance shooting magic blasts at Boss Choy. * 'Boss Choy: '''You used magic to disarm me? That's not fair! Let's see how you like this! ''Boss Choy counters Captain Red Shell's attacks with his own fists, until he wraps one of his leaves around one of Captain Red Shell's claws, using him to deflect Red Fork's magic blasts right back at the unicorn himself. Boss Choy finishes off by releasing Captain Red Shell and punching him into a building. Red Fork quickly moves to dodge the magic blasts. * '''Boss Choy: ''*exhausted* You two put up a pretty good fight, do ya? * '''Red Fork: '''I guess so. You're pretty tough too. * '''Captain Red Shell: '*''injured, but still stands up to continue fighting* A worthy opponent indeed. ''This time Red Fork charges directly towards Boss Choy again, knocking him into a building with the force of the impact. Captain Red Shell then hits the wall, making a few loose bricks from the wall fall on Boss Choy. Boss Choy rolls out of the way before he gets hit by the bricks. He then punches the wall, causing even more loose bricks to fall. However, this time, he throws the loose bricks in clusters at Red Fork and Captain Red Shell. Red Fork shoots magic blasts at the bricks making them desintegrate into dust before they get to him or Captain Red Shell. * Red Fork: 'Not bad, not bad at all. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''But we're not done yet. ''Red Fork charges towards Boss Choy again, and knocks him into a wall once again with the strength of the impact. But this time, he rams into Boss Choy again after doing so, leaving him even more damaged than last time. Captain Red Shell then grabs a stick to use as a sword, and charges towards Boss Choy, delivering fast hits with the stick. Boss Choy tries to fight back, but to no avail. After a few more hits, Boss Choy falls defeated. * 'Boss Choy: '''You two may have won...this time! But you won't like it when we meet again! I'll be stronger, faster and much harder to be defeated by the likes of you! ''*faints* * 'Red Fork: '''Well, I guess we're done here. * '''Captain Red Shell: '''I hope the others are doing well. * '''Red Fork: '''They'll be fine. I trust them. ''Meanwhile, in another part of Echo Creek, Blast, Tommy, Alice, Toby Topaz, Emma Emerald and Sean Sapphire are searching for Dark Green Shadow. * 'Emma Emerald: '''Where's that Dark Green Shadow now? * '''Toby Topaz: '''What's wrong, Emma? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Hasn't she learnt her lesson after the last time I punished her for messing with the forest? I'm sorry, Toby, but I'm getting tired of her constant shenanigans. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Aren't we all though? * '''Blast: '''Let's just face it, some people never learn. This is specially true for villains. * '''Alice: '''It doesn't matter, because we're going to stop her anyway, right? * '''Sean Sapphire: '''True. Let's go stop her once again! ''The gang arrive outside a bank which has been broken into. They see customers, bankers and security guards brutally hurt, some even frozen. '' * '''Toby Topaz: '''Someone broke into the bank! We need to get help! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Uh, Toby, we ARE the help. * '''Emma Emerald: '''That's a lot of casualties. Given by the looks of the bank, I suspect that Dark Green Shadow must have broken into the bank before we got here. * '''Alice: '''Well, in that case, we've got to track her down. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Agreed. Let's take her... ''Suddenly, the gang sees Dark Green Shadow appear once again, walloping Sean Sapphire with the heavy money bags she has been carrying after breaking into the bank. Sean Sapphire falls unconscious. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Sean? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Too bad you figured me out as the bank robber. We wouldn't attack Echo Creek for nothing, now would we? * '''Alice: '''We're going to stop you! * '''Blast: '*''looks at the scared citizens* No need to fear! The Locked Room Gang is here! * '''Tommy: '''Yeah! Dark Green Shadow can't do anything to stop the gang! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I beg to differ, actually. * '''Emma Emerald: '''Dark Green Shadow, haven't you learnt your lesson after all these times we have stopped you and your evil schemes? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''First of all, you're not my teacher. Nor you are my queen. Secondly, I'm an independent villain in an alliance. Why should I listen to you? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Silence! I shall punish you again for your heinous crimes! ''Emma Emerald creates vines to trap Dark Green Shadow again. However this time, Dark Green Shadow breaks out of the vines in a matter of seconds. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''That's not going to work again this time. Now surrender and the citizens will not be harmed. Then I may leave with the money in peace. * '''Blast: '''Oh really? What if we say no? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I'm glad you asked. ''Dark Green Shadow fires a powerful ice blast at Blast, freezing him. * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Ha ha ha, look who's been "Blasted" now! * '''Sean Sapphire: ''*gets up* No matter the opponent, we're not going down without a fight! Prepare yourself! ''Alice unfreezes Blast with her flame cannon. Blast then shoots a powerful ice blast back at Dark Green Shadow, freezing the lower half of her body. * Blast: 'Thought I'd go down that easily? Good job Alice! * '''Alice: '*''blushes* Thanks. Now, let's stop this evil pea! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Oh no, you don't! ''Dark Green Shadow breaks out of the ice, before spinning around, creating a violent tornado approaching the gang. * 'Toby Topaz: '''TORNADO! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Look out! * '''Blast: '''Two can play that game! ''Blast spins around in the air extremely fast, creating another tornado of the same size, heading towards Dark Green Shadow. Alice then shoots at Dark Green Shadow with her flame cannon. Dark Green Shadow creates another tornado to counter Blast's tornado, and fires ice blasts at Alice, freezing her. * 'Toby Topaz: '''Alice! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''I think you have underestimated my true powers, Locked Room Gang. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Your true power is the power to lose! * '''Blast: '''Burn! * '''Tommy: '''OOOOHHH!! *''plays an air horn* * 'Blast: '''Just watch this. ''Blast punches the ice Alice is in, breaking her free. * 'Blast: '''There you go. *''winks* * 'Alice: '''Thanks... *''blushes* ''Now it's time for some real business! * '''Blast: '''Yeah! It's show time! ''Blast shoots ice blasts at Dark Green Shadow, freezing the lower half of her body. Before she can break free, Alice shoots several fire blasts at her with her flame cannon, burning the upper half of her body. Blast then charges towards her, and punches her into the wall behind her. * 'Blast: '''We make a pretty good team, don't we? * '''Alice: '''Yeah, we do. *''blushes even more* Dark Green Shadow recovers from the combo attack, looking injured and exhausted. However, she is not ready to give up yet. * 'Dark Green Shadow: '''You want to see true power? I'll SHOW you true power! Time to give everything I got! ''Dark Green Shadow charges up, before casting several ice tornadoes at the gang. While the gang members are having a hard time dodging the ice tornadoes, Dark Green Shadow charges towards the gang, rapidly punching and kicking them. In no time at all, the gang members find themselves on all fours. * 'Sean Sapphire: '''Woah, she's much tougher than I've expected. How are we going to defeat her? * '''Emma Emerald: '''I think I know what to do. ''Emma Emerald causes roots to appear to attack Dark Green Shadow. Dark Green Shadow dodges all of the roots before striking back at Emma Emerald, knocking her into a wall. The impact was so hard that Emma Emerald loses an emerald shard, triggering Toby Topaz's anger in the process. * '''Toby Topaz: '''Emma, what has she done to you? * '''Emma Emerald: '''Don't worry, it's just a little bruise. * '''Toby Topaz: '''I'll finish this job. ''*to Dark Green Shadow* ''You messed with the forest queen, you get the thorns! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Ha! What can you do to stop me, little topaz? You can't even fight! * '''Toby Topaz: '''Do you want to see what I can do? DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT I CAN DO? ''Toby Topaz charges up electricity and transforms into his electric ball form. He flies around at an extremely fast speed, ramming into Dark Green Shadow at all sides. Dark Green Shadow blasts tornadoes and ice blasts at him, but Toby Topaz simply continues flying. Toby Topaz finishes Dark Green Shadow off by ramming into her stem, sending her flying to a wall. '' * '''Toby Topaz: ''*returns to normal* Never mess with Emma again, understood? * '''Blast: '''What do you say, evil pea? Ready to give up, or do you want some more? *''prepares an ice blast, while Alice prepares her flame cannon* * Dark Green Shadow: '''You have failed your mission, you fools! * '''Sean Sapphire: '''What do you mean? We totally defeated you! * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Oh really? I still have these! ''*holds out the money bags with the money she stole from the bank* ''Nice try, Locked Room Gang, but it looks like I have to go. Oh, and one more thing. I have a token of appreciation for managing to defeat me through your fighting skills. I may be powerful myself, but I must admit you have put up a good fight. * '''Toby Topaz: ''*confused* Uh...what? * '''Dark Green Shadow: '''Here, have your token! ''Dark Green Shadow blasts a freezing shockwave at the gang, freezing everyone's lower body parts, before escaping with the money bags. * '''Sean Sapphire: '''Alice, your flame cannon! Could you thaw us out of this icy mess? (W.I.P.) Category:Stories Category:Stories by PeaVZ108